Your Nightmareish Past
by NoZoMi17
Summary: Sequel to Neighboring Emotions Ed, Eli, and Al are trying to help with plantation research....but when a freind goes missing other problems arise...disclaimer...please read...
1. Welcome to Almasa

Chapter 1

"Ed where are we supposed to be going?" asked Eli as the train passed by a lake to the left of them.

"How am I supposed to know? I don't even know why we are going on this mission together anyway." Ed said as he slumped in his seat.

"AND WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Edward jumped up in his seat. "I thought that you loved me so what problem do you have with the both of us on the same mission?" she looked out the window then back at Ed who was also looking out the window.

"I do, it's just…I don't want anything to happen to you, that's all." He said with a kind smile that suddenly made Eli feel small.

"I know." Said Eli as she looked at Al, who was sitting quietly in his seat listening to the argument.

"You know brother, I wonder why he sent the two of you on the same mission. You know how he is about doing two things at once; it would appear that he would have sent Eli some where else."

"Your right Al. That's not like him, which means that these orders must have been directly from the Furher himself." Ed said with a hand to his chin. _flashback- "Edward and Elina get in my office now, On The Double!" Edward and Eli high tailed into Roy's office as he was waiting for them. "You have a new mission, but it seems as though the two of you will be partners this time." He handed them a manilla folder that read,_

_MISSION BRIEFING TO_

_EDWARD ELRIC: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST_

_AND_

_ELINA CLARK: ELEMENT ALCHEMIST_

_End flashback_ Edward yawned, stretching also.

"You know I have never even heard of this town before." He said.

"Yeah me neither." Said Al.

"What's the name of it again?" asked Eli.

"I think it's called, Almasa." Ed said. He placed his head against the window before closing his eyes and drifted to sleep. Eli watched him as he slept, she loved him so much that she could sit for hours and watch him sleep. Al had went to get his brother some food from the food car, while Eli stayed behind.

"Al should have been back by now. He must have gotten sidetracked." She said to her self as she looked down the aisle. She heard a whimper, then directed her attention back to Edward. He was having a nightmare. She stood up and tried to wake him, but for some reason he wouldn't. His eyes overflowed with tears. Even though his eyes were shut, the tears pushed through. He kept saying he was sorry for what he did to his mother. She too began to cry. She sat down beside him. She pulled him close and began stroking her fingers along his face and through his hair. He calmed down finally and she found her self laying him in her lap. When Al finally returned he found the both of them fast asleep.

He watched as they both slept so peacefully, until the train whistle was heard when they had finally arrived in Almasa. Edward heard the whistle first and awoke to find himself in Eli's lap. Eli awoke next to see Edward looking up at her. They both smiled. Both got up from their seats and walked out the train, Al quickly following.

"Now what are we supposed to do, brother?" Asked Al

"I don't know, I guess find a place to stay." Ed said looking for an inn. "Ah, there we go." He ran over to it, only to discover that it had no vacancies. The same with all the inns in the town. The trio walked all over town trying to find an inn. Ed was getting annoyed. "What kind of town is this? It has no vacancies." He said kind of whiny. The group sighed and heard each other's stomach growl.

"Brother, maybe you two should eat some dinner. Then we can look some more." Ed nodded and walked toward the closest restaurant, Al and Eli followed. Pretty soon they were sitting down, and enjoying a home cooked meal. Or at least Eli and Ed were, while Al watched. Just as Eli and Ed finished their meals, Al said

"You know what brother, the people here haven't been staring at me. Nor did the waitress give you a look when you said you were part of the military." He said in aw. Ed looked around and noticed that he was right, not a single person had paid Al any mind.

"Your right Al. let's take this as a sign of good things to come." Ed said smiling. Eli looked at them and fake smiled. Al, being as tender hearted that he is, noticed.

"What's wrong Eli?" she looked up surprised he had noticed. Ed then gave her his full attention, which made her stutter.

"Uh-well-uh-umm.."

"Eli…" said Ed.

"It's just…I have a bad feeling about this place." She said looking back at her empty plate. Suddenly, she heard a sneeze. She looked around frantically wondering who had sneezed just out of curiosity. She didn't here anyone say 'bless you' or did she see anyone covering their mouth. She turned back to Ed and Al. "Hey did you guys hear someone sneeze just now?"

"Uh No." Al said squirming slightly.

"Yeah…I mean nope not us." Ed said letting a chuckle. Eli gave them a suspicious look.

"umm…ok…then lets go and keep looking for a place to stay." She said hesitantly. The three got up and walked out being as they already paid for their meal. They kept searching for about another hour.

"Man, we're never gonna find a place before night fall." Said Ed folding his hands behind his head.

"Excuse me." Said an unfamiliar voice. The three turned around to see a young girl about their age. She had blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair. She wore a beautiful purple skirt with a matching tank. In her hands was a bag of groceries. She smiled and kindly said, "you can stay at my house." Eli and Ed looked at each other and in unison replied

"Thank you!"


	2. No Common Sense

No Common Sense-chapter 2

"Wow thanks so much, we thought we would never find a place to stay." Said Eli as the group followed the girl in front of them.

"oh it's no problem. we have a lot of military personnel that come through here and our inns almost always fill up quick this time of year." She said with a smile. Ed looked at her a little weird. "What? Do I have something on my face?" said the girl.

"Oh NO! I am just surprised."

"Oh? By what?"

"Well, you people don't hate the military?"

"No, of course not. They have always helped our crops flourish. (pointed to a field of corn) besides, they help us out a lot." Ed still was baffled until Al sope.

"Um Miss, what's your name?"

"Oh I'm sorry, how rude of me, my name is Shinkei at your sevice. And who might you be?"

"I'm Elina Clark."

"I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you." Said Al as he 'bowed' in reference.

"Wait, THE Edward Elric?" asked shinkei.

"Yep, the one and only." He said pointing to himself.

"You mean to say that _you're _the Fullmetal Alchemist." Ed nodded. "WOW…I had expected you to be older and much taller." (uh oh) Ed blew his top to say the least. Al grabbed his brother before he had the chance to hurt their kind host. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Oh look, we're here!" she said standing in front of door to a small house. Ed stopped struggling long enough to notice.

"Please stay as long as you like." Said shinkei the smile not leaving her face. "I noticed that you guys had already eaten dinner, so here's desert!" she sat two slices of cake down in front of Ed and Eli. She was about to give Al some but he kindly refused.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Ed and Al?" asked Eli.

"you mean from when we first introduced to Pinako and winry?" asked Al.

"yeah. She gave us cake then too." Said Ed.

Shinkei walked up to them and said,

"Ok, here's the deal I only have two beds. So one of you is going to have to sleep on the couch."

"Ed and Eli can have the beds, I'll take the couch." Said Al.

"Well Shinkei I think I am going to take you up on that offer. Lead the way." Ed said ready for bed. (rhyme!)

"Sure but there is one more catch. The beds are in the same room."

"I"LL SLEEP ON THE COUCH!" yelled Eli as she turned about three shade of red.

"Are you sure Eli?" asked Al as he was being pushed into the other room.

"Yep she's sure!" affirmed Ed as he was also blushing (slightly). He quickly ran into the bedroom dragging Al with him.

"Oops. Maybe I should have mentioned that earlier huh?" said shinkei.

"No it's alright, I guess I'm just a little embarrassed."

A couple hours passed, Shinkei had already gone to her room. Ed and Al were in their rooms, but far from asleep.

"Brother, don't you think you should tell Eli that you're sick? I mean she almost found out today and she'll figure it out eventually."

"I know, I just don't want her to worry."

"But she'll worry even more when she finds out you didn't tell her. Your symptoms will only get worse, and harder to suppress."

"I know Al, but maybe it'll pass. Maybe it's not..that serious." He said before finally drifting off to sleep.

Shinkei had woken up early to fix her new guests some breakfast. Ed and Eli ate their fill before going to the Almasa library to begin their research. They showed the librarian their watches and went to the special rooms assigned to them ahead of time. Ed and Eli heard a knock on the door.

"oh hi Al." said Eli.

"Is there anything I can help you guys with."

"Nah, we're good Al but stick around, maybe we'll do something after this." Said Ed smiling. Al nodded and closed the door.

Several hours went by and Ed's symptoms had worsened to shivering and sweating. _This is weird, I'm cold but I'm sweating_ he thought to himself. He pulled the book over his face so Eli couldn't see his now damp face. Unfortunately his efforts were for nothing, because he let out a sneeze. He quickly ducked back behind the book.

"Edward…Ed cringed did I just hear you sneeze?"

"Nope, not me, must have been somebody else."

"We are the only ones here…Edward Elric." He cringed again at how she said his name, his _full_ name.

"Sure it wasn't Al?" he tried one last _desperate _attempt to hide his illness.

"Edward! You know better than anyone that Al can't sneeze!" she pulled the book down and Ed had the look of fear on his face. (cause of how she was looking at him) "You know Ed, you would think that in all your _infinite _wisdom you would have the common sense to take better care of yourself!" Al stood outside the door listening.

"I warned him his would happen."

She put her hand to his forehead and immediately removed it.

"Ed….you're burning up!" she yelled for Al. he jumped and opened the door.

"Yes Eli!" she looked at him disapprovingly.

"So you knew did you, Al?"

"Uh well…brother told me not to tell."

"If he told you to jump off a bridge, would you?"

"Well…"

"Nevermind, don't answer that. How could the two of you keep this from me?" The two boys looked away ashamed. Ed suddenly broke the silence with an outbreak of coughs. Eli rushed over to him rubbing his back trying to suppress them. He was struggling to breathe. Luckily Al had run out to buy a water bottle from the machine outside the library. Ed grabbed the bottle from Al and drank greedily. His coughing had stopped but he seemed exhausted. Eli sat down beside him stroking his face.

"Ed? You ok now? You want to rest?" he perked at how scared she sounded. He looked up at her, eyes only half open.

"No, I'm fine. We should get back to Shinkei's house now." He said standing up. He hadn't realized it but he did feel exhausted and kind of stumbled leaving the library. The whole walk back Eli never took her eyes off of him. She noticed his breathing had changed, for the worse. His face was pale, so Eli had walked up beside him to check his temperature. He became some what annoyed that she did this in public, but he just didn't have the energy to say anything. She had noticed that his eyes were slightly dulled from their beautiful golden luster. They finally reached her house and immediately went inside.

"Good Afternoon! I just finished making a late lunch for everyone. Please help yourselves." Shinkei said with a smile. Ed was the first to sit down and start stuffing his face. _Well he can't be too sick _Eli thought as she watched Edward inhale his food. She heard her own stomach growl and decided to dig in her own food.

"Wow that was delicious, Shinkei. Thank you." Edward said as he patted his now full stomach.

"oh no need to thank me, Alphonse helped do the shopping. He told me just what the two of you like to eat, and I made it for you." She said kindly. "I hate to eat and run but I have an ingagement that I must attend to, please excuse me. Feel free to relax any way you please." She said before grabbing her purse and coat. "I'll be back later, don't wait up." She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"How do you feel, brother?" asked Al worriedly. Ed let out a sigh before he answered.

"I don't know. I guess I'm ok. I mean I don't feel deathly ill." He said as he removed himself from the table and plopped on the couch beside Eli.

"Liar. You still look pale, and have a fever, and your eyes are dull looking." Ed turned away. She was right and he knew it, Al knew it too. "Why can't you just say something already?" Ed let out another sigh along with Al shuffling his armor.

"Fine. I have had a cold for about a week now. I guess it's from walking around in the rain without a jacket." He said smiling. Eli flashbacked to when they had arrived back in central, when Ed had given her _his _jacket to keep her from getting sick.

"So you gave me your jacket so I wouldn't get sick, and now your sick?"

"Yep, that's right."

"What are your symptoms?" she asked crossing her arms in a huff.

"Um…let me think, sneezing, coughing, dizziness, sweating, chills, and—" before he could finish, he put his hands to his mouth and ran to the bathroom. Al walked to the door and knocked.

"Are you ok brother?" Ed didn't answer. All Al heard was the sound of wretching. Eli made a face.

"So that last one must have been…nausea. Wonderful." Ed opened the door, slowly walked out and sat back down on the couch.

"Anything else, Ed?" She asked before gently stroking his face once again.

"Uh, nothing other than feeling like I've been run over by a truck." He asid with a slight smile.

"Well then that settles it." she said standing up raising her fist.

"What are you planning?" asked Al.

"Ed is going to the doctor tomorrow." Ed perked up from his sitting position and was now standing.

"But I don't want to go to the doctors. Why cant I just wait and let it pass? Do I have to go?" he said sounding like a little kid.

"Brother doesn't like the doctors."

"Too bad, he's going if I have to knock him out." She said smiling evily. Ed was sitting again and looked worried. _Ah man…I hate the doctor!_

A/N

Hello…I hope yall are enjoying my sequel so far….i forgot the disclaimer….so I don't own FMA….wish I did!...but any way…poor Ed…he is sick and doesn't like doctors….oh well….he has to go!


	3. The Doctor's Office

The Doctor's office- chapter 3

The next morning Al and Eli practically had to grab Edward and carry him to the doctor's office, kicking and screaming, of course. Pretty soon, they had arrived. Eli went up to the front desk, while Al made his brother take a seat. Ed reluctantly did, only because his brother was towering over him, watching him, so he wouldn't try anything _funny_. Eli came back from the front desk and sat down next to Ed. He looked at her like he was going to blow chunks, but Eli knew it was a ploy to get up and leave. So she just smiled at him and shook her head. Ed lowered his head in defeat when he suddenly heard,

"Mr. Edward Elric, the doctor will see you now." Said a nurse coming out from a door beside where the group was sitting. Since he was being watched, he got up and followed the nurse through the door and down the hall, while Eli and Al stayed in the waiting room.

The nurse brought Ed to a room and motioned for him to go inside.

"The Doctor will be with you momentarily." He nodded and was desperately looking for a way to escape, although with the office personnel _everywhere_ there was little room for escape. Someone would be sure to spot him before he got two feet out of his room, so he decided to just sit and see what the doctor had to say. Then a lady with white hair, blue eyes and a white coat walked in the room. Around her neck was a stethoscope, and she was carrying a clipboard.

"Hello Mr. Elric. I am Doctor Mesoki." He couldn't figure out why she had _white_ hair, since she looked rather young. He swallowed once he comprehended just what she had said, that _she_ was the doctor.

"Um, couldn't I get a guy doctor?" he asked hoping the answer would be 'yes', of course…it wasn't.

"Mr. Elric, I assure you that I am best doctor in Almasa, and the _only_ doctor in this town. So I guess the answer would be NO." Ed lowered his head, defeated again. "Now then, I hear that you are sick. It says here from your acquaintance that you have sneezing, coughing, dizziness, sweating, chills, and nausea. Is that correct?" He was embarrassed to answer, but it was true.

"yeah." He swallowed hard. He just didn't want a shot, he _hated _needles.

"I see, sounds nothing more than a case of the flu. I am going to check your vitals just to make sure. Please take off you shirt." Ed blushed slightly as he removed his upper layer of clothing, revealing his bare chest. The doctor placed her stethoscope to Edward's bare skin causing him to flinch for a moment. "I'm sorry, I forgot to warn you it would be cold." _Gee thanks_ he thought to himself. "Please take deep breathes." Uh Oh, the last time he did that he coughed and couldn't stop, but that was what the doctor wanted so he had to do it. He carefully breathed in and out, and wouldn't ya know it, he started coughing. Only this time he only coughed a couple of times, able to stop. The doctor pulled away her stethoscope, and put a hand to her chin. "Hmm, this is very interesting."

"What?" Ed asked nervously.

"I may need to run some tests, I need you to give me a sample…" _great…no needles…she'll hand me a cup and then—_"Of your blood, please hold out your arm." _What?_ The doctor walked towards him with a needle in her hand and a cotton ball in the other.

"Uh, you can't just let me give you a—"

"A urine sample? I could but that isn't as accurate, so I chose to take a blood sample instead. Now please hold out your arm." Ed refused to hold out his flesh arm for her to stick a needle in. She came closer, Ed couldn't contain himself. He had to get out of there. He got up from the table and was chased around the room. "Hold still!" the doctor yelled, who by now was becoming annoyed.

While Ed inadvertently yelled,

"Never!" he ran out of the room with the doctor chasing behind him. He ran out into the hall, and right into the waiting room. He ran smack-dab into his younger brother. Ouch.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked.

"That crazy woman is trying to kill me!" he said pointing back at the woman who had just run into the room. Ed jumped behind his brother.

"Um, Ed, I don't think she is trying to kill you." Eli walked up behind Ed and grabbed him by his automail arm. She started pulling him back towards the room he was originally in.

"Ed, don't be such a baby, plus if you stay out here without a shirt on, you'll be even more sick!" she practically yelled in his face. Ed winced, and finally gave in. He was taken back into the room and Eli held out his arm for him. Since he was obviously _unable_ to do so himself. The woman stuck the needle in his arm and drew some blood. A lot of blood.

"Now don't get up, because you might feel a little dizzy."

"Why did you take so much?" asked Eli.

"This way I am sure to get the most accurate reading." She said smiling walking out the room. Eli handed Ed his shirt.

"Here Ed, put it on." She was mad at him for making a scene, but she was glad that he was somewhat back to his old self. Ed quickly put his shirt on, and …like and idiot, got up from the table and—

"EDWARD!" Eli said before barley catching him. "You are such an idiot!"

"It's not my fault I hate this place!" he yelled back.

"The doctor told you not to get up, that you might get dizzy, and here you are getting up and now I have to help you back on the table!" He cringed.

"Well…Why did she have to take so much anyway!" He said, a last ditch effort to justify what he did, even though the doctor had clearly explained that moments before. Just then the doctor cam back into the room.

"Well Mr. Elric, it seems that not only do you have the flu, but…pneumonia as well."

"Good job Ed, when you get sick you sure _get_ sick don't you." Said Eli rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been sick since I was a little kid."

"In any case," the doctor started again. "I need to prescribe a prescription for you, and no moving around for a couple days. I don't know how you managed to do so for this long. By the end of the day, your symptoms should increase to more nausea, more sneezing, more intense coughing, and a higher level of fatigue. On top of the normal cold spells and fatigue you already had. I mean it, stay in bed!" she said sternly.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure of that." Said Eli with an evil smile.

The three dropped off Ed's prescription and began their walk back to their temporary residence, where shinkei had still not come home. They figured she was just getting more groceries or something, since Ed had almost eaten her out of house and home. Once they got back, Ed immediately laid his tired self on the couch, for a long overdue nap. Eli and Al sighed.

"oh brother, what am I going to do with you?" said Al, grabbing a blanket to cover his brother, who had already lifted his shirt revealing his stomach. Eli watched and could only smile. Al sat in a chair at the table and watched his brother, so that if he needed water or a bucket, Al could go get it. Eli walked over to the couch and sat on the floor beside it, stroking his already sweat filled face. She smiled and kissed his forehead before laying her head on the couch to take an overdue nap herself, thinking, _I'm just glad you're alright._ Before falling into her own dreams.


	4. A Bucket and Al's Breakfast

A Bucket and Al's Breakfast?- chapter 4

I keep forgetting the disclaimer…so here it is….i don't own FMA…but I do own my OC and this story LINE….ok thanks and enjoy….

CCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSS

Edward had woke up with an intense feeling of nausea, luckily Al had a bucket ready being as Ed didn't have the energy to get up and walk to the bathroom. His painful wretches woke Eli. Once Edward had finished Eli got him a glass of water. She looked around the room and noticed that Shinkei had not come home from the other night. Her shoes and purse was missing still.

"Al, has Shinkei returned?"

"No, she hasn't. I am beginning to worry." Eli lowered her head and looked back at the poor blonde boy laying on the couch. _Where could she be, I wonder._ She thought.

"Edward, how do you feel?" she said before placing her hand on his forehead. He barley opened his eyes to look at her, she could see that he wasn't doing to well. "I see, that bad huh?" He shook his head in a 'yes' motion. Then the water he had tried so desperately to drink without vomiting, came right back up. Eli had the bucket ready, and it's a good thing too. Ed had gotten rid of his water, but still wretched, even though nothing came up. This continued for about a minute and a half. Eli rubbed his back, but it didn't help. He laid back on the couch breathing hard. Eli gave the bucket to Al, so he could clean it. "I wish I could do something to help you feel better." She said putting a freshly wetted cloth on his forehead.

"Don't worry…you heard the doc…this isn't serious."

"Yeah but if you puke up everything you eat or drink….that can be serious" she said looking at him angrily.

"I tired to…hold it in….but I—"

"Don't! that could cause more trouble for you later." He nodded and broke out in a coughing fit. Something he really didn't need right now. He began couch even more violently than before. He was struggling to breathe and couldn't stop. He coughed so hard that he started to cough up blood. About a minute later, he finally stopped. Only now he didn't just feel like CRAP, but he had a sore throat on top of that.

"Eli….I'm….hot…."

"Well, you should take your jacket off. You've had it on since we got back earlier this afternoon, its after 9:30 at night now." He nodded and carefully sat up fighting back a feeling of nausea and took his jacket off, _and_ his black shirt, _and_ his black tank top. So now, he has only his pants and bare chest.

"ED! You can't take off all of that! You need to have something covering you or you'll get even sicker!" she grabbed the blanket and put it over him. She had expected a response, but he was fast asleep before she had finished covering him up. "Edward your hopeless." She said smiling, before kissing him good-night. Al had been in the room a couple minutes and was watching Ed so Eli could get some sleep. Several hours passed before Edward had woken up again. This time it was to complain how hungry he was. Al walked and carefully knocked on Eli's door.

"Eli? Eli, umm….brother wants breakfast." Eli's voice was barely decipherable. But Al had an idea of what she said.

"Tell him to get it himself….(snore snore)" Al shrugged and closed the door.

"Well, brother, you've got the best cook awake already." Ed looked at him in disbelief.

"And who would that be?"

"ME!" yelled Alphonse.

"Um…Al..are you sure?" Ed said before letting out a painful sneeze.

"Of course brother. Eli is really tired, and your still too sick. So I am going to have to make breakfast."

"Fine, do what you want." Ed said before snuggling back under the warm blankets until he heard some kind of notification that breakfast was killed- er…ready. (LOL)


	5. Still No Clues

Still no clues-Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist but I really wish I did!_

"Brother! Breakfast is ready!" Al yelled while taking off the yellow apron he wore to fix breakfast. Ed only rolled over on the couch, covering his head with the blanket. Eli came walking out of her room to the smell of bacon and eggs.

"Wow, Al, _you_ made breakfast?" she said taking a seat at the table.

"Yeah, brother was complaining about being hungry, and now he wont even get up.

"Oh really?" she looked over towards the couch and began walking towards it. She pulled the cover off of Ed's head. He looked at Eli and cringed.

"Hi Eli."

"Don't 'hi eli' me." She looked at him sternly only to notice that he still looked feverish and his face still seemed glossy from sweat. "How do you feel?"

"Why I feel fit as a fiddle!" he said jumping off the couch and walking over to the table to eat breakfast. Eli sighed and joined him.

"Are you sure, brother, you still look really ill. You still need to take it easy."

"Nonsense, Al. I feel much better." Ed said before stuffing a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"Did you take your medicine?"

"Of course!" Ed said obviously lying, but no one caught it.

"Ok, Ed, today we go back to the library and then to the fields. We need to ask the villagers there methods of growing crops. I know they said that they would grow and then immediately die, so maybe it's a type of weed killer or something." Eli said before eating a piece of bacon.

"Your right, but maybe we should go there first."

"Are you sure that your up to this?" Eli asked with a worried look.

"Don't give me that look, I hate it! I'll be fine. The worst of it is probably over by now." Ed said smiling. He thought to himself _at least I hope so._

Ed, Al, and Eli all headed down to the fields. Even though Al was not a state alchemist, he enjoyed tagging along with Ed and Eli. They walked up a dirt road to the farming area of town. They saw a man dressed in blue overalls with a stray hat on his head. He was hoeing a plot of dirt. Edward walked up to the man and showed him his pocket watch.

"Ah, Well hello. What can I do you folks for?"

"We are here to investigate your farming problems. Care to explain?"

"Well sure. You see, every time we plant anything, as soon as it starts to flower, it dies." Said the man, rubbing his head.

"I see, well are you using any type of insecticide or anything like that?" asked Eli.

"No, we don't believe in using any such thing. We figure that nature is the best way to grow things." The man continued to hoe the dirt.

"Well, is there anyone that has an idea as to why all the crops keep dying?" asked Al.

"Nope. Were all about as clueless as you." The group nodded and thanked the man for his information. They walked back up the dirt path, back into town. Ed was lagging behind, quit a bit too. Eli turned around and waited for him.

"Ed, are you sure your doing better?" she asked looking at him angrily.

"Of course, you haven't heard me cough or sneeze have?" he said returning her stare.

"No, I guess not." She said smiling. Ed let out a sigh. _Even though I haven't coughed or sneezed…. I still feel like crap._ He continued to walk behind the two. Ed looked up to see a pocky vendor. His eyes grew large as he wanted some pocky.

"Hey Eli, Al, lets get some pocky." He said enthusiastically pointing towards the vendor. The group got some pocky and continued to walk.

"Mmmm. I love pocky." Said Ed as he stuffed the stick in his mouth.

"Ed, we all can tell." She said laughing.

"I am beginning to worry about Shinkei. She hasn't been back in a while, its been 2 days." Al said lowering his head.

"Your right, Al. something doesn't seem right." Said Ed finishing off the last of his pocky.

"What do you mean, brother? Do you have an idea?"

"It's just that Shinkei was supposed to be back by now, and it seems strange that no one in the entire town can explain why the crops keep dying."

"Maybe we should investigate, Shinkei may have been abducted." Said Eli. Ed nodded.

"Then where should we start?" asked Al.

"We start by asking people if they have seen her. Then we go from there, and we may even figure out why the plants keep dying." Ed said. The group agreed and went back to the house to figure out their plan more thoroughly.

tbc

A/N

Well I know I haven't updated in a while, my computer is being retarted. So please review….i am not going to post chapter 6 until I have at least 3 reveiws…..i mean it….. :-)


	6. Don't Let Despair Take Hold Of Your Soul

Don't Let Despair Take Hold of Your Soul-Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist….still wish I did…and it will always be that way.

The moon was shining brightly, as the group searched all over the city looking for their missing friend. Each split up, to cover more ground. They decided that if anyone needed help to erect a pillar at their location. So far no one has needed help after midnight. Ed was grateful for this, as he was trying to hide his illness. Only to have it almost backfire a couple times. He had held in sneezes and coughs all day. (which doesn't feel too nice) Several times he had to run into a bathroom, to release some….unwanted food. He walked the streets looking for any traces of Shinkei. He had found none. He heard someone walking behind him. He quickly turned around only to discover that no one was there. _Hmmm_. He continued to walk only to hear the footsteps again. He turned around…again there was no one there. He quickly hid in an alley way and waited for his stalker to walk ahead of him. He noticed a woman dressed in a white looking dress with white hair. He changed his automail into a blade and held it to her back.

"Why are you following me?" Ed asked seemingly angry. The woman held her hands up to surrender. Only to swing around and disappear in front of Ed's eyes. "What where did she go?" He suddenly felt a hand grab him from behind and grab his automail arm.

"Stupid boy! Do you have nay idea who is hunting you?" She let go of Ed's arm so he could look her in the eyes. He noticed they were white also, and that she looked familiar.

"Hey I know you!" he said pointing to the woman.

"Yeah and I know you. You're the kid that has the flu, that I had to chase everywhere." She said smirking.

"Shut up!" he said angrily. Then he remembered what she had said earlier.

"What do you mean that someone is hunting me?" Ed changed his blade back to normal.

"Just what I said…someone is hunting you and your friends. She already has one of them, and she is after the rest. My name is serenity and I am trying to kill this woman."

"Serenity huh? And how do you know who is after us?"

"No time, we need to find your friends before its too late!" the girl yelled grabbing Edward by his arm, and pulling him all over town.

"Wait I know how to find them." Said Ed clapping his hands together and erecting a pillar. "There. Now they'll come to us." He said with a smile, feeling smart.

"You idiot! Now you've given away your location!" She said as Ed's smile turned into a scowl.

"Well did you have a better idea?" he said yelling.

"Well!...no." realizing that she was wrong in that in dever.

"Ok then, we should see them…right about….now." and sure enough, Eli and Al came running around the corner.

"What's wrong brother?"

"And who is that?" asked Eli annoyed.

"This is Serenity. She says that there is someone after us. Supposedly this person has already taken Shinkei."

"You look an awful lot like the doctor we saw yesterday. Except your eyes are white….not red." Noticed Al.

"Well my dear armored friend, I am. I had contacts in to hide my identity a little." Eli kept giving the woman an evil glare. "Um, can I help you?"

"No." she continued her stare. But before Serenity could say anything else, an explosion happened close by.

"Where did that come from?" asked Ed.

"It came from over there." Said Serenity. The group ran in the general direction that serenity said the blast had come from. They were stopped in their tracks when a woman dressed in a long black gown that flowed in the wind appeared. Her hair was as black as her heart, and eyes to match. Her hair also flowed in the wind when not touching the ground. Her skin was as pale as the moon above. She walked closer to the four. Ed noticed a sinister smile had crept across her face. He stepped out in front of Serenity who was in front of everyone else.

"Are you the one that took Shinkei?" he asked plainly. She stopped and held up her hand towards the sky. She continued to stare at Edward, who stood his ground.

"Yes. I did. You have a problem with that shrimp?" she said waiting for him to lose his temper. Ed gave a scowl.

"You shouldn't call me a shrimp."

"Oh, and why not…shrimp?" she said her smile even more sinister.

"Because…That makes me angry….and you wont like me when I'm angry." He said returning her smile with one of his own.

"Oh, but Edward dear…I love it when you get angry." She said licking her lips. Ed's smile disappeared into another scowl.

"How are you…and what do you want?" he said transforming his right arm into a blade.

"Why Edward…don't you know that answer…(Ed looked confused)…I am here to take your soul!" with that she swung her hand out towards Edward, her power had such force that it flung him against the wall behind the group. Cracking it upon impact. He fell to the ground unconscious. The woman laughed at his pain. She laughed so hard it sent chills up Eli's spine. _What is she?_ She thought. Her mind racing after she had just witnessed her love go flying into a wall. "As for my name, Serenity….knows it all too well." The group all looked at Serenity. The only word they could hear her say….was "Despair."

tbc

A/N

Ok well…..i guess I lied….no one is reviewing….. :'-(…. So I guess I am still updating but please…..people review!


	7. Humunculus

Humunculus-Chapter 7

_Disclaimer- don't own….yall know the drill………_

The group stared in horror at the woman as she inched her way closer to them. Eli eyed Edward, who was laying on the ground unconscious. She was hoping that he would just get up and save them from this evil woman, but…he didn't. Eli wasn't even sure if he was truly well, since he had been sick. If he hadn't then that was only going to make this fight a whole lot worse for him when he woke up. She turned her gaze back to the maniac now standing right in front of them.

"Hello, Alphonse Elric." Al shifted in his armor.

"But, how do you know who we are?" he asked fear evident in his voice. The woman ignored his question and turned her attention to Eli who was trembling from fear. Her eyes grew larger as the woman stood only inches from her face. The woman grabbed her chin to get a better look at her. The woman let out a chuckle and then let go.

"What?" asked Eli.

"Oh it's nothing really. I was only thinking about how you look just like your mother, I can even see your father deep in your eyes, the same stubbornness, the same _love_. It's sad you know, that they had to die. I wanted to use them to torture you even more." The woman said as she continued to stare at Eli and the others, still smiling that same insidious smile. Eli was trying to hold back tears. She wanted so much to tear that woman apart for saying those things. Eli gritted her teeth.

"How do you know my parents?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, how do you know us?" Al seconded. The woman laughed.

"I know all about _all_ of you. You see….I'm a homunculus." When Eli and Al heard that, it was as if time stood still, her words replayed over and over again. _I'm a homunculus_. _I'm a homunculus. I'm a…homunculus. Homunculus….._ their brain told them this many times, and it still seemed unreal. The woman looked at serenity who was looking down at the ground. Eli and Al noticed this and turned their attention to her as well.

"Serenity…." Al started a statement but trailed off.

"Go ahead Serenity. Tell them why your not surprised." Everyone was waiting for a reply. Waiting for her to tell them that she knew exactly how to kill the woman…only her answer was no where near what they wanted to hear.

"It's because….she's….my sister."


	8. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed-Chapter 8

"But how can she be your sister? She's a homunculus." Asked Al

Serenity only looked at the ground and avoided his question.

"Did you or your parents try to bring her back or something?" asked Eli

"No." was all she said, still looking at the ground.

"Well then who?" asked Al.

"A man named Eugene Clark brought us back." Eli's heart felt like it stopped. She stood there, eyes wide, searching for some reason as to why that had to be wrong. Serenity looked at Eli. "I'm sure you know who that was." Eli fell to her knees. Thunder rolled as it started to rain, soaking through her orange tank. Al walked over and kneeled down.

"Eli, that name sounds familiar somehow. Who is it?" she brought her hands to her face for a moment, then removed them.

"That person…was my father." Al shifted in his armor. She looked up towards Despair and then to Serenity. "So Serenity, you're a homunculus too?" Serenity nodded and turned away once more. "My father tried to bring back my mother. She didn't have a sister, and he didn't try to bring two people back. So, why should I believe you? Neither of you, look like her or act like her." She stood with the last statement, and walked towards Despair. She looked her right in the face and said, "My mother didn't have an evil bone in her body. She wouldn't have hurt anyone. Your not her." Despair looked at her and smiled.

"I have some of her memories you know, I am the homunculus your father created, whether you choose to believe it or not. But I will prove it to you if you wish. I seem to recall when we first moved to Risembol, we lived there for, I think four years." Eli was shocked, but she needed more proof than that.

"That information could have come from anyone. Your only proving that you have valuable resources." She said still looking her in the eye.

"Not enough, fine. I remember clearly a scared little girl struggling for air and frightened that her 'father' was trying to kill her. I saw when you arrived at the gate, scared and crying. You were helpless, and still are. You cried when you saw your father being torn apart by the arms, and you cried and cried and he didn't save you from being dragged inside by the same arms!"

"SHUT UP!" Eli yelled as those awful memories came rushing back.

"You were so hurt and scared when I was still there, after he was already dead."

"I SAID SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Eli covered her ears and was on her knees once again, in tears. All the events that had went through her mind from the gate and her father came in a gigantic flood that overwhelmed her. All she wanted was to forget.

"His sacrifice was in vain you know," she said kneeling down beside her, she gently whispered in her ear "because I'm still here…and I'm going to kill you and all your friends." Eli screamed out and sobbed. The woman rose and walked towards the still unconscious Edward. Al stood in her way. "Your brother would be crushed if he awoke and discovered that your blood seal was destroyed. You might want to move." Eli looked up and ran towards the woman. Despair raised her hand towards her, and Eli went flying. She landed on the ground with a large _thump_. Al knew she was unconscious, but he stood his ground.

"I wont let you hurt my brother! You'll pay for what you have done." He said raising his fists. The woman raised her hand to repeat the same attack, but it wasn't necessary. Serenity came from behind and used her own powers to levitate Al. Despair went and picked Edward up. She was surprisingly stronger than she looked. She disappeared taking Ed with her.

Tbc

Please people review……I am trying really hard to write a good story…so please review………tell me if you like it!


	9. Ed's Whereabouts

Ed's whereabouts-Chapter 9

Eli opened her eyes to find that she was back in Shinkei's house. She sat from her laying position on the couch and a thought quickly came mind. She turned and looked at Al who was sitting in a chair.

"Where's Ed?" distress obvious in her voice. She stood waiting for an answer. "ALPHONSE ELRIC! WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?" she said tears flowing from her hazel eyes.

"Despair…she took him with her." His voice clearly filled with sadness and worry. Eli sat back on the couch, tears still flowing.

"Where? Where did she take him?" she said still somewhat shocked by his answer.

"I…I don't know." Eli began to sob a little louder. The door opened. Neither turned to see who it was.

"I know where he is." The two gave the person their attention now. Serenity stood there, with an unexpected expression on her face.

"Why are you here? It's you fault brother was kidnapped!" When Eli heard that she was furious.

"Al, please. I did that to protect you. Besides she had a point, she was _going _to destroy your seal. Believe me, there was _no_ chance of her changing her mind unless you moved."

"I don't care! I would have gladly let that happen in order to try and protect brother!" he yelled.

"Al." Eli spoke softly. Al turned his gaze toward her. "If Ed knew that you died trying to keep him from being kidnapped….he would have been heart broken. He would…he would have felt guitly." Al lowered his shoulders and sighed. He knew she was right. He didn't want his brother to feel guilty about _that_ too.

"Alright. Where is he?"

Ed awoke to the sound of water. He immediately felt a very strong headache coming on. He sat up to discover that his leg was chained to the wall. He looked in front of him to see that _witch_ sitting in a chair watching him. He also noticed that behind her was a tank of red water. Its light illuminated the room, being as it was the _only_ light in the room. He turned his gaze back at the woman who was now smiling.

"Did you sleep well?" she said while holding her chin in the palm of her hand and her legs crossed.

"Oh yeah, being thrown into a wall always help me sleep." He said sarcastically.

"Still trying to be funny, are we? That's ok, because you wont think its so funny later." He grimaced. He clapped his hands and was about to put them on the chain that was on his left leg. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh? And Why not? Afraid I'll escape?"

"Not at all. Just didn't want you to kill your self before I could." Ed wasn't sure if he should trust her or not. "The metal in that chain was designed especially for you. The minerals are synthetic, the ones that aren't were enhanced with red water. Any alchemic reaction that comes in contact with that chain, well….you remember lab 5." Ed pulled his hands away after a flash of memories from _that _particular event went through his mind. She got up and walked toward the tank behind her. "I am going to have fun with you."

Al, Eli, and Serenity ran through the streets. Luckily it was night and no one was out walking around. People would probably have thought them to be suspicious. Serenity stopped at a manhole. She lifted the cover and signaled the two to climb down. Once they were in the sewers serenity led them to a door that opened up into an underground warehouse.

"Are you sure this is where Ed is?" Eli asked. Serenity turned around and nodded. "How can you be so sure?" Serenity didn't answer. Al spoke up to question he had been harboring.

"Serenity, if Despair is a homunculus, and she's your sister….I don't think I understand." Serenity decided that it was time to explain.

"Ok, Despair is a homunculus, and so am I. We are the same person just split apart." Eli and Al were perplexed. "You see, when Despair was created she wasn't this evil. Satan had his way with her, and God had his way with me. She stands for all the evil things in this world, while I stand for all that is good. like a ying yang, there is good and evil. Balance. The world can not operate without balance. But if Despair lives, the world will slip into an apocalypse. She has to be stopped."

"Then just kill her." Suggested Eli.

"its not that simple. Since we are the same person, and we stand for balance, we are unable to kill each other. My powers are the opposite of hers, and vice versa. If I tried to kill her, it would be no use because she would just reverse the effect. Causing the battle to wage forever. Plus, if one of us dies….then so does the other." Eli and Al were shocked. They had no idea that killing her was going to be this hard.

"Don't worry Serenity, you have us. We'll help you defeat her." Eli said walking up next to Serenity and smiled.

"That's right, and I'm sure brother will pitch in to help." Said Al joining them. Serenity sighed.

"Not if she kills him first." Serenity stopped in front of a door. The trio stared at it, fearing what was behind it. she placed her hand on the cold knob and turned. The door creaked eerily open. And behind that door was Edward. Only something was wrong. He didn't seem to be standing there to greet them, but he was standing in their way.

Tbc

Please review!


	10. Give Ed Back

Give Ed Back! -chapter 10

Ed stood in the doorway. Eli could have leaped with joy at the sight of him. She ran up to him, but stopped. She looked at his eyes. They were…different somehow. The gold in them was dull and distant. She backed up. Al was perplexed.

"Eli? What's wrong?"

"Something's not right Al. That witch did something to him." Serenity nodded.

"Figured, she would do that." Ed clapped his hands and transformed his right arm into a blade and bared it against the three in front of him.

"Do what?" asked Al.

"Take his soul." Ed made his move and almost leaped on top of Eli, if she hadn't of dodged in time. Serenity and Al moved out of the way as well. Eli clapped her hands and touched the floor pulling out a spear. For some reason, he was only attacking Eli.

"Ed, stop this! Fight it!" yelled Eli. Just then a woman came out from the shadows.

"He can't." Despair looked like she was having way too much fun. "Serenity already told you my secret…I hate it when he does that." She waved her hand at Serenity and caught her off guard, sending her flying towards Al. knocking them both over, but not unconscious.

"Why can't he fight it? He's Ed, he can fight anything!" said Eli raising her spear.

"Because, he doesn't have the will too. When I take your soul, I literally take it. It's gone, poof!" she said making the _poof_ gesture.

"Where is it? Give it back now!" yelled Eli. The woman shook her head.

"Sorry, no can do. You see I absorbed it. He _was _very strong willed, and that proved troublesome. Yet it was a good thing because, I am now much more powerful. Although, it really wasn't _that_ hard. He was ill already, so I just took advantage of it." said Despair finishing with a smile.

"So Ed was lying." Eli said to herself. _Figures_. Ed made an attempt to take of Eli's head. Luckily Eli ducked, due to Ed moving too slow. _He really is still too sick_. The sickness was still taking its toll on Ed's body. Despair laughed once more.

"You won't be able to do that much longer." She raised both of her hands and the room was now shaking it seemed, or at least it did to Eli. Everything changed. She was back at her house, in the kitchen. Her mother was at the stove cooking.

"Mom?" she asked. Her mother turned around, knife in hand. She smiled.

"Eli, I've missed you. Welcome home." Eli's eyes watered as she ran towards her mother. She sobbed into her apron.

"MOM! OH MOM, I'VE MISSED YOU TOO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE AGAIN!" she yelled. Her mother pulled away. "Mom?" she asked confused.

"You have some nerve saying that to me. You're the one that left me here to die! I died of a broken heart and alone! All because you wanted to learn alchemy!" her mother raised the knife and started slashing at Eli. _This has to be a trick!_ She thought, but every blow her mother landed, she felt. She screamed out, closing her eyes, and then silence. She opened them once more to see she was in the basement, standing in front of her father. Fear was evident in her eyes. she mumbled, "Daddy no." as her father walked closer towards her.

Al and Serenity watched in horror as Eli screamed out, and Ed attacked. Serenity knew what Despair had done, trapping Eli in a never ending nightmare. Using Ed to make it all too real. The only way to make it all stop was to kill who was attacking her, whether it appeared to be her father or mother, it was going to definetly be the same person…Edward. Despair was tricking Eli into killing Ed, and break her down mentally for killing her love and her family. Serenity got up and walked over to the door Ed had emerged from. She motioned for Al to follow. He did.

"Al, we have to find away to get Ed's soul back in his body. Maybe if we can do that he can calm Eli down." Serenity said walking through the doorway, Despair had long since vanished.

"Shouldn't we help Eli? I mean…brother is landing most of his attacks."

"If we don't help Ed first, then Eli will kill him! Not to mention whoever else tries to help." After hearing that Al knew Serenity knew what she was talking about. He nodded. And asked,

"How do we get his soul back?" Serenity had quickened her pace after hearing Eli scream again.

"We have to kill Despair."

"But you said that it was pretty much impossible! Can't you use your powers to reverse the effect?" Serenity nodded. "Then do it!"

"I am. Normally she doesn't absorb her victim's soul. When she doesn't I can easily reverse the spell. Being as she did this time, it's going to take every bit of energy I have to offer. Absorbing Ed's soul has increased her power, making her stronger for a moment. Once the effects have finally worn off, we'll attack."

"I just hope that they can last that long." Al said before looking back in the room where his brother and Eli were fighting for their lives.

Tbc!

Please review!


	11. Please Help

Please Help!- chapter 11

Eli stood in her basement holding a mop (which in reality is her spear). Her father inched his way towards her. He was holding a knife. She was scared. She hadn't been this scared since that night, and she hoped that she never had to be that scared again.

"You killed me Eli. You used me as the price just to gain knowledge. Why would you sacrifice your own father?" he said rage and sorrow in his voice.

"But it wasn't my fault, daddy. It wasn't my fault!" he sliced her sides. She fell over on the floor sobbing from her physical and emotional pain.

Serenity and Al walked towards the room where they believed Despair was hiding. They opened the final door, and to their surprise was Shinkei. She was tied up and scared. Al quickly rushed over and untied her.

"Al Thank God you're here! You have to stop her she is planning on poisoning the crops!" Al became astonished. He had never even thought that maybe Despair was the cause of the crops dying. Serenity mentioned that they needed to continue looking for Despair. Al nodded telling Shinkei that she needed to hide inside his armor. Once she was inside, she was curious as to why no one else was inside. She paid it no mind.

"Al, I can feel the effects wearing off. Now's our chance!" the two ran down the hall. It open up into another large room. And in the center was Despair. She turned around. Al spoke first.

"Are you the one that keeps killing the crops?" Despair only laughed.

"It was unintentional. It's not my fault that they plant life couldn't stand my evil aura."

"Despair, I have finally figured out how to kill you. So I hope that your ready to die."

"Stupid fool. If I die, then so will you."

"Then so be it! I would rather die, then watch you turn the world upside down. How could you? Why do you enjoy torturing people?"

"I am evil. That's what evil people do. I enjoy seeing people suffer." The woman raised her hands toward the ceiling and a whirlwind of power erupted from her body. Serenity shielded herself from the powerful waves of debris that came hurtling towards them.

"Eli how could you do such a thing? You drove away your friends. You killed your mother. You killed me."

"NO STOP IT! IT'S NOT TRUE!" she yelled desperately for it to all end but it only became worse. She blinked and she was standing in front of _those_ gates. The gates that had given her nightmares when she was little. The gates that took her father from her, and caused her friends to suffer. The gates that had taken hold of her and dragged her in….were opening once again.

Tbc

review


	12. Goodbye

Goodbye- chapter 12

Serenity used her powers to levitate Despair and throw her into a wall. Despair was angry. She used her power to do that same to Serenity. Al was getting worried. _How is she going to destroy her if…she cant hurt her?_ Al was worried about his friends and his brother. He desperately wanted to help Serenity but with Shinkei in his armor, he could do nothing.

"You can't defeat me. Not without killing yourself." Serenity knew what she had to do. This was going to get ugly.

Eli was beyond scared now. The doors were opening to reveal all of the eyes that saw her all those years ago. Then what came out next caused her entire being to shake. The arms that took everything away from her and her friends, were finally emerging.

Serenity stood up and held out her arms. She closed her eyes, concentrating on what she had to do. Despair began to laugh.

"Ha, what's this? Giving up are we?"

"No, I am saving everyone here."

"Oh really? How do you intend to do that?" Serenity said nothing. "No matter, I am much too powerful to be destroyed by a weakling like you." Despair began to raise her hands again. This time, they glowed. Serenity just stood there, still concentrating. The attack finally came. Seconds from when the blast made contact, Serenity used her mirroring technique to mimic Despair's attack and sent it right back. Of course the attack hit them both, causing a massive explosion. When the dust cleared, there was no one else in the room. Al knew that Ed's soul must have returned. He quickly ran back to the room where he and Eli were fighting. He only hoped that it wasn't too late.

The arms began to lash out towards her grabbing hold of her arms. She faintly heard her name. It sounded almost like a whisper. But it wasn't enough to make the arms let go. They started to pull her in. _I am not going back in there!_ She heard her name more clearly now, being yelled. And with that she took her mop (spear) and stabbed whatever being possessed those arms. She opened her eyes and felt her heart sink. She was back in the warehouse. And in front of her was Edward. She looked down and saw that she… had stabbed _him. _Ed looked at her eyes wide, and then looked at what she had done to him. Eli let go of the spear and began to cry. She fell to her knees. Edward knelt down with her. Blood flowed from his wound freely, he coughed. He pulled her into a hug. She only cried harder. His vision was blurring, and his fatigue was kicking in. He stroked her hair, and then lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry…" he weakly said.

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one that…" she didn't have the heart to say it.

"Please don't cry. I-I'm sorry…for hurting you…." She looked at her own body and noticed the deep gashes she had. She was losing blood too. She looked back up at Ed. He was smiling.

"Ed….I-I'm so sorry…" she sobbed into his chest.

"Please…..Elina…d-don't cry…." And Edward's body went limp.

"EDWARD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping that he would hear and come back. She hugged his body tightly against hers. Al ran into the room and realized that they had been too late. He walked over and asked if Ed was dead. Eli refused to answer. She looked up at him and said, "I don't know. I'm afraid to find out." She put to fingers under Ed's jaw bone and hesitantly waited for a pulse. Then slowly, ever so slowly…..it was there. She breathed a sigh of relief, before she too passed out.

Tbc

That's right…I'm not finished yet……please review……….


	13. I'm Glad Your Both Alright

I'm Glad Your Both Alright-Chapter 13

Al had carried Eli and Ed back to Shinkei's house. Shinkei was still kind enough to allow them to stay, she even helped bandage Ed and Eli. She was now making dinner and Al was walking back and forth from room to room checking up on the two.

Eli's nose brought her back to consciousness first. She opened her eyes to, once again be laying on Shinkei's couch. Only now Shinkei was there fixing dinner. Eli was grateful for that because she was supper hungry. She sat up wincing a little, but once she was up she felt ok.

"Oh, well hello Eli. Nice of you to finally wake up. Dinner isn't ready yet, but it will be in a bout 10 mintues." Eli nodded and turned her attention to a door opening across from her. Al had walked out of the room gently closing the door behind him. He noticed Eli was awake.

"Good evening Eli. How are you feeling?" Eli turned away. She didn't care about herself. She only cared about the person on the other side of that door. She looked up at Al.

"How's Ed doing?" she said barely audible. From all the screaming, her voice was pretty much raspy now. Al lowered his head.

"Well, he is running an extremely high fever. He is still sick and won't take his medicine. His wound is healing up pretty good though." He said putting a hand behind his head. Eli looked back at the ground.

"I see, that's good." Al walked over to her.

"You want to see him? He keeps wanting to know if you've woken up." Eli turned to look at him, surprise was evident on her face. She got up and walked towards the door and opened it. She looked in to see Ed propped against the headboard. He turned and saw her. She silently closed the door and walked over to him. She saw his bandage and her eyes watered. He noticed her bandages and turned away. The room was awkwardly silent for a few minutes. Ed turned his golden gaze back toward her and smiled.

"Why don't you sit down next to me?" he scooted over and Eli sat down beside him.

"I'm Sorry."

"Eli it wasn't your fault. She made you see things that weren't there. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Edward, you couldn't help it."

"Yeah I could. If I wasn't so weak, she wouldn't have been able to do any of that stuff. She made me hurt you, and I was powerless to stop it. That hurt me a lot more than this scratch." He said smiling, trying to make Eli feel better. She noticed his attempt and smiled back. Ed laid is head on the pillow and Eli followed. They laid there on the bed just enjoying each others company. ()

Eli finally said something breaking the silence.

"Ed…"

"Mmm."

"I-I…was so scared….she turned my parents…..against me….said it was my fault they died…..and the gates….I saw them again…..I was so scared Ed! I kept trying to tell my self that it wasn't real….but…..I kept remembering you…..that you would always protect me….and if I hadn't thought of you….I may have just killed myself to make it all stop….. Ed what happened wasn't your fault."

"It's not yours ether. All that matters is that it's all over now. We found out about the crops, and took care of something else along the way. We're finished here." Eli sat up and looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Your right. Now we just have to drill enough sense in you to take better care of your self and not get sick….everything will be perfect!" Ed laughed.

"Dinner's Ready!" yelled shinkei. Al came rushing in to help get Ed out of bed. When he came in he laughed because Ed had started hitting Eli with his pillow. Al smiled on the inside. _I'm glad your both alright._

Owari

What did yall think……..() ok Eli was on top of the covers and Ed was under……just didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea….anyway please R&R...please give me ideas for a sequel!


End file.
